From This Forgotten Prison
From This Forgotten Prison is the tenth episode of Season 3 written by Sol and episode number 232 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary SECRETS, LIES, AND DARKNESS -- With only one episode left until the shocking mid-season finale, Prue's dreams of The Darkness continue and she becomes more determined than ever to unearth more about the past, a shocking fight erupts, and Ignatius manages to find the last ingredient he needs to free the Darkness once and for all. As things fall out of the Destined One's control, a dangerous ritual is started, secrets are revealed, and a shocking person returns... The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actresses as Kieran Demon Magical Notes Powers and Abilities In order of appearance * Unknown Power; Prue * Glamouring; Ignatius * Molecular Combustion; Tamora * Flaming; Ignatius * Orbing; Junior * Conjuring; Conrad Locations * The Underworld; a place where demonic beings live and hangout. A nightclub is seen. * Olivia Clark's Apartment; Artifacts * Ancient Medallion; * The Book of The Angels; * Twice-Blessed Witches' Blood; Spells & Rituals * Blood Ritual to Lock Away The Darkness; A blood ritual to lock away The Darkness. * Blood Ritual to Release The Darkness; A blood ritual to release The Darkness from his prison. Trivia * Prue has another nightmare about The Darkness and he warns her that he coming. * The Darkness' eyes are seen - they are blue, but are soon to taken over by darkness. * Wyatt lies to Prue about him hunting Conrad. * The Darkness can only be released by the Blood of the person he loves the most and the person he hates the most. ** Those people and beings still exist. * Damon is helping Wyatt find Conrad, and both Chris and Melinda discover this. ** This leads to a fight between Mel and Damon as well as Chris and Damon. * Tamora cooks breakfast - a very big, elaborate, breakfast. * Tam is in love with Sebastian and Pan can feel it, and she remarks that Tam's love for Sebastian makes Pan want to fall in love. * Tam tells her siblings that Ignatius is hers, and he owes her for all the pain she went through and she wants to vanquish him. * News of what Ignatius is planning has spread throughout the Underworld, and a group of demons are talking about him in a demonic nightclub in the Underworld. * Ignatius was taught by an Ancient Wizard. * Conrad Turner returns and is first seen in a nightclub eavesdropping on the other demons. He hears about the Darkness and a few other things. * Chris and Tamora go demon hunting together. * Junior and Olivia discuss their relationship and decide on a no strings attached, physical, relationship. * Christopher is seen waiting tables for the first time at Halliwell's. * Melinda tells Damon she doesn't want to talk to him or even see him until he and Wyatt tell Prue what they're doing. * Melissa and Prue share a strange scene in which Melissa thanks Prue for her help. They seem to be getting along better. * Prue and Wyatt are tricked by Ignatius into giving blood to him for "blood testing day". * Christopher and Pandora meet for the first time. * Junior calls Christopher dad for the second time. * Prue is referenced to as, "Tsunami Prue" by Melinda, Damon, and once by Wyatt. * Melinda gives Damon an ultimatum. * Prue can feel that the Darkness is being released. * Conrad tells Chris and Tam that Darkness has arrived. * Darkness has been released from his forgotten prison. Music * 'Kill Em With Kindness' by Selena Gomez Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 3